A Homeless Heart
by Aurora Denain
Summary: ONESHOT Luna has some feelings she's been keeping in for far to long, and decides to express them through song. Not a very good summery. HPLL. Please RR.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor have I made any money by writing this story. I also do not own the song lyrics used, they are the property of Amanda Stott.

AN: This is kinda a songfic but not really. Now edited for grammatical and spelling errors.

* * *

Homeless Heart

Luna stayed towards the outside of the crowd. Leaning against the wall she stared at the man at the center, a man she knew very well but not at all at the same time. It was a bit of a paradox, to know someone but not truly. A smile graced her lips as she thought about it. Strange how a paradox to one could be the wisdom of another.

The crowd erupted into laughter, jerking her from her musings. He had obviously made a joke of some kind, but Luna was too far away to even begin to know what it was. Looking at him she saw the smile on his face but somehow it didn't seem to meet his eyes. They were beautiful no matter what shone in them but Luna knew that they would dance if they were filled with laughter. She had seen it after all, longer ago then she would ever wish to admit. She had been nothing but a daydreaming little girl then, but him, he had always been a hero, even when he didn't know it. He was always willing to do whatever it took to save those around him, but he never once stopped to think that perhaps he was the one who needed saving.

The party had progressed in her absence, and she could see the crowd had disbanded into smaller groups. She hated these parties with a passion. She remembered once that Hermione had called them a useless distraction from studies. For once Luna was inclined to agree with the brunette. Since the defeat of the Dark Lord there seemed to be a ball at the drop of a hat. Tonight's was in honor of some battle that had taken place. She wasn't entirely sure anyone knew what it was called. Perhaps Hermione did, but Luna didn't want to burden her by asking, she was having a wonderful time dancing.

Sighing once more Luna looked around to see if she could spot him. Maybe tonight she would have the courage to coarse him into a dance. He was leaving in a few months, after all, moving on to better and brighter things. When she didn't see his lithe frame anywhere in sight, a small frown crossed her face. Moving away from the wall she ventured out on to the crowded floor, hoping he would be there.

Still not seeing him, she quietly left the Great Hall, venturing out into the dimly lit hall. With still no sign of him Luna did something she hadn't done since the war. Closing her eyes, she gently reached out with her magic trying to find him. After a moment she picked up a flicker coming from a tree by the lack. Luna smiled again, knowing exactly where he was at. Opening her eyes, she exited the school and headed towards the lake.

The night air was chilly for mid March, and Luna regretted not grabbing her cloak before she had left the castle. Wrapping her arms around herself she continued on. She could feel him before she saw him. His magic was wafting gently towards her and she let it wash over her. It made her feel safe somehow. Stopping before she was too close, she looked at him in the moonlight, silvery tracks running down his cheeks. A soft tone entered her mind, something she had heard somewhere.

"_Lonesome stranger, with a crowd around you, I see who you are. You joke, they laugh, till the shows over, then you fall so hard_." she sang softly as she came up behind her. He didn't turn but she could see his shoulders stiffen slightly. "_If you're needing, a soul-to-soul connection, I'll run to your side. When you're lost in the dark. When you're out in the cold. When you're looking for something that resembles your soul. When the wind blows your house of cards. I'll be a home to your homeless heart."_

Turning sharply he stared at her, his emerald eyes glowing in the darkness. "Luna?" he asked in an unsteady voice. His voice sounded fragile, and somewhat unbelieving.

Instead of answering Luna began to sing again. "_Open, close me, leave your secrets with me, I can ease your pain. And my arms will be, just like walls around you, come in from the rain. If you're running in the wrong direction, I will lead you back._" As she sang, she walked closer to him, dropping down onto her knees so that she was at eye level with him. "_When you're lost in the dark. When you're out in the cold. When you're looking for something that resembles your soul. When the wind blows your house of cards. I'll be a home to your homeless heart_."

Reaching out she gently wiped the tears that stained his face away. "_Broken, shattered like a mirror, in a million pieces, sooner or later you've got to find something, someone, to find you and save you. When you're lost in the dark. When you're out in the cold. When you're looking for something that resembles your soul. When the wind blows your house of cards. I'll be a home to your homeless heart_." Moving in even closer she let her voice drop to barely more then a whisper. "_When you're lost in the dark. When you're out in the cold. When you're looking for something that resembles your soul. When the wind blows your house of cards. I'll be a home to your homeless heart. I'll be a home to your homeless heart_."

The night air was still as she stared up into his eyes. "Luna, wha-." he started but was cut off by her lips. The kiss was gentle and Luna took in everything about him. The feel of his lips on hers, the way he smelt, the feel of his hands gently cupping the back of her head. It was over all too soon for her liking. Pulling back Harry looked at her, an unnamable emotion playing in his eyes. "Luna," he began once again, a serious look on his face. "My heart has already found a home."

Her breath caught in her throat and she pulled her hands out of his grasp. His heart had a home. It hurt; physically it hurt, as the words replayed in her mind. She was too late. Someone else had gotten there first. Someone prettier, like Ginny, or smarter, like Hermione. She wasn't good enough for him, and even he knew it. Biting down on her bottom lip she tried to keep the tears from flowing. She couldn't let him see her cry, not after how she had just put herself on display before him.

"Luna?" Harry asked in confusion, reaching out a hand to touch her shoulder. She wasn't sure if it was the question or the gentle touch but the last thread of herself control broke. Tears ran smoothly down her cheeks, almost unnoticed by the girl herself. Years of hoping that he would someday care for her were dashed in an instant. All the times she had seen him with other girls she had always hoped that they would be the last, that he would finally notice her. Now she found out that it wasn't that he didn't notice her, it was that he didn't want her. "Luna, stop crying. What's wrong?" The question barely registered, and she was in no mood to answer it.

More tears fell as she pulled further away from him. "No, Harry. No more." she said in a whisper. His eyes flashed in confusion, and then anger.

"No more? No more what? I thought this was what you wanted. Why come here, playing the siren, only to send the ship away?" he asked, his voice raising. Luna had never seen him angry before, but looking at him now she knew she never wanted to again. "'I'll be a home to your homeless heart'? What was that if know all you want to do is run away?"

"That was the truth. I want to be your home Harry. I want to love you. It's all I've ever wanted, but then you tell me that your heart already has a home. So what am I to do Harry? Stand here, and pretend like I'm not dying on the inside? I can't do that, I'm not made that way." she sobbed, her words echoing through the trees.

Everything was calm for a minute, both staring at the other to make the first move. Harry's eyes softened as he stared at her. Dropping to his knees in front of her, he pulled her into his arms. "Luna, you foolish little daydreamer. You're who I gave my heart to. I gave it to you long ago. I've just been waiting for the invitation to come home." he spoke softly near her ear.

Her eyes widened as she took in his words. Tenderly she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in him chest. "I love you, Harry. I always have." she whispered back, taking in his scent.

"I love you too, Luna. Don't ever doubt that again." he spoke in a firm but gentle voice. Nodding, Luna sunk deeper into his embrace.

Neither moved the rest of the night, too content to stay in each other's arms. They had finally found the love that they had long hoped for and nothing was going to take that away from them. Years later, they were married under that same tree, content to pledge their lives to each other in the very spot where it had all began.

AN: Like it, love it, hate it, loath it. Whatever the case please review.


End file.
